Scream
by DarkusAngelUchiha
Summary: WARNING:Rape.


King Zenoheld looked down at the young girl below him. She was the same age as Hydron, which would make her about 19. Perfect. She was beautiful. As a girl, she had long hair and a skinny frame, but now she was a woman. Her hair had grown to become little light blue ringlets that framed a pale heart shaped face with large green eyes. A cute button nose and rosebud mouth made her quite pretty. Her body was perfect as well. She had filled out and now had perky but round breasts, a slim waist, and ample round hips and thighs that would be perfect for child-bearing. Her calves were shapely and she had cute feet. Her arms gave way to delicate wrists and small dainty hands. The only drawback was her mind. She was too damn smart for her own good. However, Zenoheld would break her. He always did. He broke Katie didn't he? Oh Katie... Beautiful but dumb Katie. Always much too skinny with harsh features and no warmth. They were perfect for each other, but she didn't excite him at all. Runo Misaki excited him beyond belief. She was warm, young, intelligent, spirited and absolutely adorable. He should tell her that she was brought here to be Hydron's bride, but that would mean he couldn't have first samples. While she was asleep, he had a doctor confirm her virginity, and he was perversely excited. Katie had been a virgin of course, but she was a cold fish in bed. He needed someone ALIVE, even if it meant kicking and screaming. Yes... Runo would scream, and even after her and Hydron were married, he would continue to make her scream until they were screams of pleasure. He turned his attention back to the fighting girl beneath him and he smiled. He had changed her into a short silk black night gown. She looked stunning. Her hair mussed from the struggle, eyes wide, and cheeks pink from anger. Her chest was heaving with each hate laden breath, and he had to close his eyes to make sure he didn't spend himself in his pants by just having her squirm beneath him. He had to take her, and now.

Runo couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually going to rape her. She fought even harder out of panic, and unknowingly excited him more. He quickly ripped away her teddy with his hands and she looked down to discover herself completely naked. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even noticed that someone had changed her out of her muddy jeans and t-shirt into a silk nightie and bathed her with perfumed oils. King Zenoheld obviously liked this as he practically attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. She knew he was leaving marks, and she closed her eyes to drown out what was happening. He had binded her feet and hands to the bed, leaving her helpless. He sat up and looked down.

"Well well... looks like the little Bakugan nobody is going to be deflowered by the big bad Vestal King. I think it's fitting..." he said as he took off his robes and clothes underneath until he was completely naked. She looked at him and saw him smirk. He knew he was good looking. He had the body of a Greek god, and white hair dusted his chest and legs, as well as his... Oh dear God! He was huge! She had given Dan oral sex before, and he was well-endowed, but Zenoheld was bigger than she thought possible. She almost wondered if he had done some pill to somehow to make him larger. As if reading her mind, he laughed. "No, it's all natural darling. And trust me, this will hurt."

Runo struggled pointlessly out of instinct and fear when he lowered his mouth to her own. She took this opportunity to bite his lip, and she even drew blood. He looked at her with wrath in his silver eyes and slapped her. Hard. She flinched at this, but quickly recovered and matched his stare with her own. He bent to her ear and whispered, "If you want the rest of that Kuso family to live, then you had better be nice. If you so much as pinch me again, the two trouble-making twins will be tortured and killed. And you know I can make it happen." he threatened. This stopped her. She knew him, and he wouldn't hesitate to have them killed by the huards. She closed her mouth but he just smiled and nibbled her earlobe. She hated to admit that when he was gentle, it felt good. He licked her ear and sucked a trail down her throat to her breasts. He rubbed the left one while he suckled the right nipple. She accidentally arched off the bed and Lucius laughed. He knew she was enjoying this. He moved to the other nipple and then kissed a wet trail down her stomach. He was about ready to kiss her core when he lifted himself up and kissed her mouth again. She didn't open for him, but at least she didn't bite him. He traced one finger over her full lips and then trailed it over her entire body before rubbed it down her slit. She gasped and he touched her sensitive bud lightly. She jerked and he became harder when he thought that was impossible. However, he wanted her wet for her first time. After having women fawn over him since he was a boy, he had learned several tricks to make a girl beg and scream for release. He doubted Runo would ever do that, but he could still make her orgasm. He took his index finger and inserted it in her hole. She whimpered, and he knew that even this was probably uncomfortable. He then took his thumb, while leaving his other finger in her, and rubbed little circles around her clitoris until her breathing was short and shallow. She closed her eyes and he used this opportunity to withdraw both his fingers and position himself at her opening. Her eyes flew open and pleasure turned to fear.

"It's time sweetheart." he said in a deep voice before moving the head of his cock to her pussy and rubbing it up and down in her juices. He moaned from the feeling and pushed himself partly in. She gasped and squeaked while he continued to push in. He reached her barrier and hestarted plunging in to the hilt. He could hear her screaming from pain, and her heartbeat had tripled. She was crying, and he saw her turn her head away. He should have felt bad, but she was tighter than any virgin he'd ever been with. He could barely fit, yet he forced himself in. The feeling was incredible. He had never felt anything closer to heaven than this. He couldn't stay still any longer and he began to thrust in and out. He braced his strong arms on either side of her body and started to move faster. His breath was coming in short little gasps now as well, and she was crying until she thought she couldn't cry anymore. She had never been in so much pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart. He continued his thrusting until he was banging her so hard that his balls were slapping her ass. He knew he was getting close, and he was surprised he lasted this long with her being so warm and tight. He pounded and pounded until he felt the familiar build. He kept going until he felt his balls tighten and then he speared her one last time while he screamed his release. She felt something hot and wet enter her and it felt like it just kept coming. It was by far the most intense orgasm he had ever felt.

He collapsed, sweaty and tired on top of her and then rolled off to the side to keep from crushing her. He changed the bonds from keeping her in a spread eagle position to just tying her hands and feet together. He draped one heavy arms over her breasts possessively and pulled the covers over them. She was too traumatized to speak. He went to sleep, but she stayed up crying for at least another hour before she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. It was over. 


End file.
